My Very Own Puzzle
by Shi Rurouni of the Aphrodesiac
Summary: In most stories you see Chrono as happy, or even the tortured and silent youth. His soul is angry and he is quick with his temper. But when the person he has been studying gets destroyed, will he lose the reigns on his anger?


** My Very Own Puzzle **

(In most stories you see Chrono as happy, or even the tortured and silent youth. His soul is angry and he is quick with his temper. But when the person he has been studying gets destroyed, will he lose the reigns on his anger?)

Chrono watched from purgatory as his friends killed the dark wizard.

"NO!" he shouted, actually speaking for the first time since he was 6.

"Not Magus, Janus. Not him!" he cried and fell, pounding on the thin but strong see through wall that separated the living from the dead.

He had started to take an interest in the wizard, the enigma, his very own puzzle. But his puzzle breathed, walked, talked, sneered, and not to mention his puzzle was handsome.

He blushed and admitted silently he had grown to love the puzzle he never knew but a few pieces about.

He couldn't see the whole picture, yet. He had been watching and listening to his puzzle, and he had finished the border of the puzzle. He was adding pieces of the inside when his puzzle and heart was shattered.

Like when your cat or dog messes up the jigsaw you've been working on forever. Well, his friends had just taken the final pieces. He could never complete his puzzle with out them.

He wanted to throw a tantrum, scream and wail like a child. He wanted his puzzle back! No, Magus was not a toy, he was a life, a life he had loved more than his own.

His friends would get a piece of his mind when they resurrected him! He didn't care what they thought of him, he would tell them, and get his puzzle back. He just needed to steal the AWT, the epoch, the Angel Wings of Time. An angel would return him to his angel, his puzzle, a masterpiece.

The pale, ash skin. His garnet eyes, his stare of a bloody horizon. His sneers and smirks, the mere twisting of his graceful lips, hinting at his fangs. The point of his ears, the shade of blue his hair was, even his long and aristocratic nose! He missed it all already. The swish of his cape, the sound of his boots thudding on the earth under his stature and weight. The sound of his pant material rubbing together as he walked, the 'shing!' as he used his scythe, he missed it all already.

"I want my puzzle back!!" he bellowed. He had a yelling fit and banged his fists on the walls of his cell in purgatory. Magus, he knew, had probably been sent to hell.

"NO NO NO!!!" Chrono roared. He was mad, he was frustrated, and he was in love.

He had no control over his actions. As soon as his voice was released, so was his rage. That was why he never talked. As long as he didn't talk, he didn't get this angry, he had control.

But it was his curse. His father had it as well. It was like the sound of their own voice drove them crazy. Only his mother had been able to calm his father down and get him to talk at the same time.

He watched his friends go atop Death Peak and saw them disappear into a gate. He felt himself being tugged and blacked out.

He awoke to the biting cold and a stiff back. His eyes opened and everyone expected them to be happy and full of life like they always were, but Lucca stepped away when she saw they were cold and harsh.

"Oh no!" she screamed. Chrono smirked.

"You remember what happened last time, don't you Lucca?" he asked, referring to when he talked before, after they had been friends for a year.

When he was 6 he had gotten violent and they had to gag him and stop him from talking and finally knocked him out. He woke up normal and smiling, like he didn't remember. He faked it, not forgiving himself. He was a whole other person when he spoke.

"Chrono, I'm sorry I have to do this." Lucca said and slowly untied the scarf around her neck. Chrono's sharp eyes detected this and he scooted his back farther up the tree.

"NO! You won't cage me again! Where is he!?" he yelled. Glenn and the others were still confused, wondering what went wrong for their kind friend to act this way. Lucca blinked a few times.

"Where is who?" she asked slowly. She received a glare.

"My puzzle! Magus you idiot!" he screamed at her. They all stepped back in shock. Marke stepped forward again.

"Chrono, what's wrong?" she asked, going to hug him. Lucca shook her head and dashed forward.

"No! He's not himself!" she shrieked. She explained simply his condition with his voice.

"So all we have to do is stop Master Chrono from speaking?" Robo asked. Lucca nodded.

"Just give me Magus!"

"He beith dead, Sir Chrono." Glenn said. He received a harsh stare.

"I know, I watched you from purgatory. In fact, you could say it's your fault I'm talking." Chrono gave a twisted smirk, his eyes widened, making him look insane.

"I guess I'll just have to bring him back." He said calmly, walking down the mountain.

"But Chrono, I used the Chrono Trigger to bring you back, that's the only one!" Marle cried.

"He steal Epoch! Use that change history!" Ayla yelled and ran after him.

"Chrono, Ayla know you miss Magus, but no bring him back! He good on inside, but no bring him back!" she tried persuading. Chrono glowered at her and kept walking.

"I'm bringing him back, whether you like it or not. I like you Ayla, don't make me hurt you." He threatened, lightning crackling at his fingertips.

Ayla sighed and backed off. Chrono speaded down the path to the bottom of the mountain, the others hot on his heals.

He quickly hopped into the Epoch and hit the switches. As soon as Lucca and Glenn reached the time machine, it took off, them hanging onto her wings for dear life. They landed, at the time when the past selves were setting out to see the stranger at the cape.

Chrono jumped out and dashed to stop them.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM!" he yelled and tackled Frog, but not before clothes lining Marle and Lucca. He knew taking on Robo would end in disaster and Ayla was just too cool so I made him leave her alone.

"Hurt who? SIR CHRONO!?" Frog cried. Glenn and Mirai (future) Lucca ran up and pulled Chrono off Frog. He struggled as they held him in the freezing snow.

"What trickery beist this? Knaves, how darest though take on the form of our dearest friend!" he cried.

Lucca stood in front of the two boys rolling in the snow.

"Frog no! Okay, just no! I am from the future, as are Glenn and Chrono. All we need to do is get Chrono to be silent." She said.

"Why? Dost that haveth anything to do with his violent temper?" Frog asked. Chrono knocked Glenn with a blow to the side of the head, knocking his out.

"Of course. It's my curse. If I talk, I go what you call mad. I get violent and angry, and I wouldn't have it any other way. Now don't you dare harm him." He said and dashed to the cape. The others followed, Robo carrying Glenn, and watched as Chrono ran forward and embraced the surprised Magus.

"What? But I saw you die!" he exclaimed. Chrono hugged him tighter.

"I'm from the future. They killed you, and I couldn't stop them. I don't want you to die. You're my enigma. You're my walking talking puzzle." He said.

"You can talk?" Magus asked, and then blushed at the red head's words. Chrono nodded, head against Magus' stomach.

"But I can only talk calmly around you." He whispered. He sat down, dragging Magus down with him, sitting and watching the sun set over the horizon. The bloody red of the dark mage's eyes.

"How, why?" Magus was for once, baffled. Chrono merely smiled at him and looked into his garnet eyes.

Jade met deep crimson and a fire sparked. Pale, ashen lips met pale ones and fingers intertwined themselves in dark blue hair. Red spiky locks blew in the wind and eyes popped out of seven heads as Magus pushed Chrono on the ground, still kissing him.

"I can't believe he accepted him." M. Lucca said.

Lucca nodded and looked as Chrono's flaring rage calmed to a warm fire, jade flames licking playfully at the cool red of the dark mage. (Oh I love that description!)

"He's found his earth." Both Lucca's said. The others gave questioning looks.

"Earth, soil, puts out a raging fire. Chrono's father was only able to talk regularly around Chrono's mom. Chrono and I called his mother Earth, and her name is, coincidentally enough, Gaia. As in the goddess of earth. We decided that one day, Chrono would be able to talk, that was the day he found his earth, to douse the flames that burned within him." M. Lucca said. The others nodded in understanding of the 6 year old logic the Luccas and Chrono shared.

"I found my earth. You are the only person to keep my fire in check." Chrono whispered to Magus after explaining what happens when he talked. Magus gave a small smile.

"You are my fire, and I am your earth. I, I feel like I'm being so soft. But only you will get me like this. Only you can solve me." He said and stroked the flaming red hair of the owner of the jade flames.

Blue hair fell and covered the red ice that had begun to melt, but could freeze at any time. Chrono smiled and hugged Magus again.

"I have you now. You are my earth, my enigma." He said softly and gave a small grin before nuzzling the mage's neck.

"You are my very own puzzle."

Fini

(Read and review, i own nothing)


End file.
